


From the Past with Silver

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [14]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян-Мюллер гуляет по антикварным лавкам на задворках Терранского сектора





	From the Past with Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Текст напрямую связан с [Прологом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345759)

_19 год НР_  
  
Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян — в настоящее время и в этой части Галактики больше известная как фрау Мюллер — неторопливо шла по центральной улице Дрездена, единственного крупного города на одноименной планете в глубине Терранского сектора. Нейхардт встречался с местной властью, а, поскольку старый граф фон Ройзен понятия не имел, как общаться с женщинами вне спальни и кухни, Фредерика решила им не мешать и отправилась гулять по городу. В конце концов, это был ее последний шанс посмотреть на настоящее имперское захолустье — срок пребывания флот-адмирала Мюллера на посту губернатора Терранского сектора подходил к концу, и нынешняя поездка был в каком-то смысле «прощальной».

…Без ложной скромности можно было сказать — они немало сумели сделать за пять лет. Терранский сектор, конечно, еще нельзя было назвать самой процветающей провинцией Новой Империи, но он явно был на верном пути (и то, что Фредерике пока не встретилось ни одного заколоченного здания, служило еще одним тому подтверждением). Конечно, по-хорошему им бы еще год-полтора, довести начатое до конца, но придется положиться на преемников — все приказы уже подписаны, расписание составлено. Вылет с Канопуса через месяц, недели три на Феззане, потом визит на Хайнессен, полуофициальный и инкогнито, а потом секретная база на Эйгоне, небольшой планете на полпути между столицей и автономией. База крохотная, но совместные разработки на ней могли перевернуть весь флот, и во главе ее кайзерин был нужен человек, которому бы безоговорочно доверяли и она, и Баалатская автономия. То есть флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер. Пока не было ясно, стоит ли самой Фредерике оставаться в тени, или открыто занять свое место рядом с ним, но на Хайнессене всё решится.

Задумавшись, Фредерика не заметила, что тротуар кончился, споткнулась, но сумела удержаться от падения — и обнаружила себя у входа в магазинчик с заманчивым названием «В поисках сокровищ». Похоже, антикварная лавка — за время, проведенное на Канопусе, она полюбила по ним бродить, когда время позволяло. Было в них что-то от музеев… Не то чтобы в Союзе не умели ценить прекрасное — умели, была и живопись, и музыка, и культура ювелирных украшений, но в том, что касалось бытовых предметов, они всегда отдавали предпочтение практичности. Конечно, беженцы из Рейха иногда привозили с собой столовые приборы, до которых было боязно дотронуться, или настольные часы, больше походившие на скульптурную группу, чем на прибор для отсчета времени… Но это все были редкости. А здесь, в глубине Империи, в провинции, где десятилетиями отсиживались вышедшие из милости аристократы, в подобных лавках можно было найти много любопытного.

Фредерика вошла внутрь и огляделась.  
— Вам что-нибудь показать, госпожа? — скучающе спросил хозяин, а скорее просто продавец — молодой парень с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост, и в цветастой рубашке, больше уместной на Феззане или Хайнессене, чем здесь.  
Фредерика начала было отказываться, но тут ее взгляд упал на серебряный кофейник на дальней полке, и она кивнула. К ее удивлению, вместе с кофейником юноша поставил на прилавок подставку с круглой свечкой и сливочник. Ни следа аляповатой роскоши, которой зачастую отличались парадные сервизы, только утонченное изящество, которое, как оказалось, вовсе не помеха практичности. Фредерика минут пять любовалась набором, и парень ей не мешал, не пытался убедить, что именно об этом кофейнике она и мечтала всю жизнь. Возможно, поэтому она его и купила. Вместе с подставкой и сливочником.  
  
— Как прошло совещание? — спросила она мужа вечером того же дня, когда «Парсифаль» вышел из атмосферы Дрездена, и Нейхардт спустился с мостика в каюту.  
— Можно сказать, удачно. Но по графу Ройзену я точно скучать не буду! — ответил он с чувством. Фредерика рассмеялась.  
— Но тебе удалось его убедить, что Галактический парламент — это еще не конец света?  
Нейхардт пожал плечами.  
— Я сделал все, что мог. Как твоя прогулка?  
— Удачно, — Фредерика отошла в сторону, показывая на кофейник и сливочник, стоящие на столике. — Смотри, что я нашла. Красиво, правда? Напоминает, что иногда кофе можно пить для удовольствия, а не только как источник кофеина…  
Тут она заметила, что Нейхардт смотрит на этот кофейник как-то совсем не так, как обычно смотрят на купленную женой посуду, какой бы ужасной она ни была.  
— Нейхардт, что-то не так?  
Он встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя видение, и подошел ближе.  
— У моего начальника был такой же, — протянул руку, дотронулся до ручки кофейника и, похоже, удивился, что рука не прошла насквозь.  
— Начальника?  
— Да, давно еще, в разведке.  
— А…

Нет, Фредерика, конечно, помнила, что в армии старого Рейха офицер Мюллер начинал свою карьеру во внешней разведке, а уже оттуда попал в команду фон Лоэнграмма, но, кажется, больше о том периоде его жизни она не знала ничего. А он, наверное, всё о ней знал — в конце концов, не было в биографии Фредерики Гринхилл-Ян ничего такого, до чего не докопался бы тот или иной журналист. Она не задумывалась об этом раньше, но они и правда почти никогда не говорили о прошлом. Ничего удивительного, но, наверное, неправильно. Нейхардт тем временем продолжал переводить взгляд с кофейника на сливочник и обратно и явно был где-то не здесь.  
— Знаешь, у тебя такой вид, словно ты не можешь решить, или поставить его дома на видное место, или подарить кому от греха подальше.  
— Ни то, ни другое… Ты не обидишься, если, когда мы обустроимся на Эйгоне, я заберу его в кабинет на службу?  
— Подчиненных воспитывать?  
— Вроде того.  
— Не обижусь. Только… Ты мне как-нибудь расскажешь, что за история с этим кофейником?  
— Расскажу, — тут он наконец поднял глаза на нее, и у Фредерики захватило дух от того, как изменились его взгляд и улыбка, сколько в них появилось открытой, сияющей нежности. Как она могла ее раньше не замечать, все эти годы там, на Хайнессене?

Громкий звонок внутреннего комма разбил мгновение, и Нейхардт чуть не уронил со стола этот несчастный кофейник.  
— Ладно, я вас пока оставлю, вам, похоже, есть о чем поговорить.  
Он слегка виновато пожал плечами, и Фредерика улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Пойду займусь ужином.

  
  
Фредерика вышла, а серебряный привет из прошлого всё так же непринужденно сверкал на столике. Забавно, оказывается он до сих пор слово в слово помнил тот разговор, когда его последний раз поили лучшим кофе на Одине — с шоколадом и сливками. Он прекрасно понимал тогда, что это «задание» перевернет всю его жизнь, но ни молодой разведчик Мюллер, ни умудренный опытом адмирал Шелленберг и представить себе не могли, куда именно заведет эта дорога.  
«Отчитываться будешь лично передо мной», сказал тогда дядя Вальтер, но отчитаться так ни разу и не пришлось — события начали развиваться куда стремительнее, чем предполагали все заинтересованные лица. Скоропостижно скончался кайзер Фридрих, и борьба за власть, плавно переходящая в гражданскую войну, не замедлила начаться. Ни Брауншвейг, ни Литтенхайм, к счастью, про внешнюю разведку не вспомнили, если вообще знали о ее существовании, и хвала Одину. Конечно, Шелленберг бы на них ставить не стал, но мало ли — как потом выяснилось, Меркатц их флот тоже не по собственному желанию возглавил. А так старый хитрец тихо ушел в отставку до того, как его об этом попросили, и внешнюю разведку, вместе со смежными ведомствами, прибрал к рукам Оберштайн.

Когда командующий Лоэнграмм окончательно победил, никаких репрессий в адрес семьи Шелленбергов не последовало — в Липштадском союзе никто из них не участвовал, а сама по себе семья большого интереса не вызывала — ни обширных владений, ни большого состояния. Мюллер прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько своевременным оказалось его последнее «задание», и не собирался поворачиваться спиной к семье, которой, как ни крути, был многим обязан. Но события продолжали развиваться стремительно, так что в гости к Шелленбергам Мюллер сумел выбраться уже после коронации Его Величества Райнхарда I. И тогда он уже не был «самым молодым адмиралом в команде», новичком без реального боевого опыта — Мюллер Железный Щит, гранд-адмирал, первый после Триумвирата. И в кабинете у хозяина дома они пили уже не кофе, а виски двенадцатилетней выдержки…

_— Что ж, Нейхардт, оказывается, у нас ты зарывал в землю свои военные таланты. Кто бы мог подумать._  
_— Не уверен насчет талантов, дядя Вальтер. Мне просто везет._  
_— А вот это, мой мальчик, и есть твой главный талант._

Прямым текстом ничего в тот вечер сказано не было, но Мюллер подтвердил, что намерен выполнять собственные обещания, даже если они и не были озвучены. Однако прежде, чем пришло время следующего визита, колесо истории опять завертелось, и мир продолжил меняться.

…Известие о кончине Вальтера фон Шелленберга (мирной, в своей постели — то-то бы удивились его старые враги) Мюллер получил на Хайнессене, уже будучи Полномочным представителем Империи в Баалатской автономии и Новых землях. К тому времени обе фройляйн Шелленберг были давно замужем и жили в разных концах Галактики, на Одине оставалась только фрау Катерина с невесткой, овдовевшей еще при последней битве при Тиамат, и внуком. Фрау Катерина и прислала Мюллеру письмо, и тон его был полон гордости, свойственной лишь обедневшим аристократам, но Нейхардт умел читать между строк. Он помог маленькому Максу вместе с матерью перебраться на Феззан, и дал мальчику рекомендацию в Академию. Дальше пока его вмешательство не требовалось.

Кстати! Надо бы проверить, где он сейчас и чем занимается, и, если ситуация позволяет, перевести на Эйгон. Вроде бы специальность у парня подходящая… Нет, Мюллер не собирался за уши тащить молодого Шелленберга вверх по карьерной лестнице, но так ведь и его дядя Вальтер никуда не тащил. Только — как бы это сказать — давал возможность себя проявить и поил кофе в перерыве. А долги надо возвращать.  
  
_…Семь лет спустя, когда флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер передавал контр-адмиралу Максу фон Шелленбергу пост командующего подразделением «Фельдблюммен», базирующимся на планете Эйгон, он подарил ему и кофейник._


End file.
